Overwatch Futa
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: A series of one shots or more starring the female cast of the Overwatch heroes in diffrent snarios includeing AU. Lesbian, bondadge, futa smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I'm stopping my Korrasami futa series of stories simply because I've lost interest in it. I may add one or two more when I get back into it but.. I'm unsure of that, but still shit happens.**

 **Anyway, just like Korrasami futa, I'll be doing lesbian futa/ bondage themed stuff with cannon or AU backgrounds which I leave you guys to decide. But to get this started here are some suggestions with pairings.**

Widowmaker/ Tracer/ Pharah/ Mei/ / Symatra/ Mercy/ Sombra/ Zarya.

With Talon gone, Widowmaker makes use of the brainwasing equipment they left behind to use on former comrades and foes to make her own harem and new mercenary team.

Tracer/ Widowmaker

After getting dumped by Emily, Tracer turns to an old foe to take out her uncharacteristic domination desires on.

Mei/

Mei is a Chinese trader working in Korea during the time of the three kingdoms and comes across a fair and beautiful entertainer named . Gaining her attention, Mei soon discovers that there is more then one way to bed someone.

Symatra/ Sombra/ Pharah

Symatra is the Vishka's re-education expert and must re educate the rebel hacker Sombra and one of the leaders Pharah in order to turn them into obedient breeding slaves.


	2. The corruption of widowmaker pt1

**Ok guys just a head's up, I've broken this into parts for each of the characters.**

Sombra ran as fast as she can into an alleyway, something she was not used to. She had felt fear before, but not like this. This was true fear, as she ran she glanced behind her to try and spot her pursuer but didn't see anything. But just like in a Hollywood film she was then caught in something that caused her to fall down. Looking at what she was in she could see that it was a white thread, sticky white thread.

"Wha..." she muttered before a purple gas put her to sleep.

OOOOO

"Aughhh." Sombra moaned before she woke. "Eh, ¿dónde estoy?" (where am I) she said as she looked around.

As she did her eyes widened as she saw Tracer, Zarya, D. va, Mercy, Mei, Pharah, and Symata all hanging from their hands in a white web like substance. Each one of the was unconscious and not aware of anything, but what shocked her the most was that each one of them was devoid of clothing. She gulped and looked down at herself to see that she was also devoid of clothing. But her nipple piercings and clit piercings where still there. The glowing pink piercings just hung like decorative bauble on her body.

Given that she was on the only one awake, mostly due to her cybernetics, she looked around the place. The place she was in was one of the old Talon merc bases given the décor. This was of no surprise due to the fall of Talon almost 3 months ago. Since then the 'heroes' she had faced had been dropping off the map one by one. First Tracer, then D. va but here they where but for what reason? She looked up and began to try and tug on the white webbing she was bound in to try and break it. Doing this cased her to swing but nothing else happened.

"Ahh so you're awake?" a familiar voice said making her turn to see Widowmaker on a catwalk in front of her.

"Ahh Widowmaker, can you get me down from here?" she asked politely.

"Non, my dear." she said making the hacker look at her with wide eyes.

Widowmaker just had a lustful smile as she looked at the hacker. Unlike the hacker who was naked the sniper more a dark purple bodysuit similar to her normal clothing but even from this distance, Sombra could tell, it was latex. Just then Tracer awake.

 **Part 1, the breaking of Tracer.**

Tracer awoke slowly but the warmth of the air made her comfortable. As she opened her eyes, they where blurry but it soon adjusted and she saw Widowmaker in front of her.

"Amélie?! Let me go ya blue fog!" the Brit yelled but Widowmaker only smiled at her with a very evil lust filled smile.

"Oh non, non, non I cannot have disrespect." she said as she walked down a set of stairs to the platform under her victims.

She moved over to where Tracer was and used something on her wrist which brought the fast woman down. As soon as Tracer's feet touched the floor Widowmaker over in fast and locked lips with the Brit who had wise eyes. Then the kiss was broken making her eyes gloss over with red cheeks making the French sniper smile.

"Oui, oui very nice, so this is what a British lesbians lips taste like." she said before getting to one knee and wrapped her legs in her white web to prevent her from moving.

She then cut the web before throwing the Brit over her shoulder and walking off. Unfortunately for Tracer, her mind was still spinning from the kiss from someone who wasn't Emily. That made it easy to move her to Widowmakers 'training room'. Once she was in Tracer was placed up against a cross and removed the webbing before cuffing her to the cross. As she did the Brit came out of her shock and began to fight, but given her weakened state it was sluggish. Soon she was restrained against the wooden cross.

"Get me off this thing!" she demanded.

"Non, not going to happen." Widowmaker said as she stroked Tracer's chin lovingly. "Lena, you remember all those times we had together? Those lunches? Why can't this time be like those times?"

"Because I'm naked and tied to a bondage cross." Lena shot back.

"Oh, don't tell me you and Emily didn't experiment with bondage." Widowmaker said seductively as her hand drifted to Lena's nipple bar and lightly pulled it.

"Ah? Ahhhhh!" she cried as a spark of pleasure shot though her.

"Did you like it? You masochist?"

"I'M NOT A MASOCHIST!" Tracer yelled before Widowmaker kissed her again but this time something inside her mouth.

She unintentionally swallowed it before Widowmaker broke the kiss. All of a sudden her body surged with heat

"Ahhh my body… it's… soooo hooottttt..." she muttered.

"It's what Talon gave me, it makes the body hot in order to erode your will. The more sexual stimulation you receive the more your will will erode, and the more agreeable you'll become." she said in her ever attractive French accent.

"Ahh noo..." Tracer muttered as Amélie moved down the Brits body to see her pierced snatch.

"Ahh so pink." she said before leaning in and began to lick the lips first.

Her tongue moved around the lips first and around the stud piercings. Her tongue then slid into Lena's pussy making her yelp in pleasure. Widowmaker looked up and enjoyed the sight as Lena thrashed around in pleasure but she could only do so much. The sound of the chains rattling made the sniper smiled. With the stimulation her pussy began to leak pussy juices to which the sniper licked and drank with ease.

It was a sweet taste with an addictive nature of it. Her tongue moved in deeper into her victims pussy making her cry out even more. Tracer came there and then making her fall in her chains which held her up. The mixture of heat and stimulation from Widowmaker made her cum faster then she normally would. The sniper then stood and licked her lips as she moved to one side before coming back with a pair of headphones, a blindfold and ball gag. Tracer was in an orgasmic bliss haze as the sniper tied the blindfold over her eyes first, then fitted the ballgag on then slid the headphones on.

"Now for the brainwashing." she said turning the device on.

 _'Obey… Amélie… Widowaker… she is your mistress… she is your lover… you are a slave… you are nothing…. Obey her…'_ the programmed voiced said through the headphones.

Widomaker then unzipped her front and a 7inch erect blue cock came out. She stroked it gently as she got down and unclipped her ankle cuffs then stood. Letting go she then grabbed onto Lena's big ass she pulled her hips up opening up her pussy. Pressing her cock against Lena lips, she smiled before pushing into her making the pilot and herself moan. The cock reached the entrance to her womb, and she began to move.

"Ahhh, I've been waiting for this feeling forever." she said as she began to move slowly but picking up speed.

Tracer could only grunt and moan though her gag as Widowmaker fucked her. Each thrust cased her to moan in pleasure as her cock slid into Tracer's silky soft pussy. The cock stretched her insides making her moan in pleasure. She wasn't a fan of raw cocks, she was a lesbian after all, however that didn't mean she wasn't experienced. In her minds eye she could see herself tied to a bed with her hands tied to the bed frame.

A hand slid into her mouth forcing her to lick the two fingers in her mouth. Her girlfriend, Emily, knelt in front of her with fingers in her mouth. She soon withdrew them forcing Lena to groan as she looked up at her ginger girlfriend. The tall ginger slid a strap on and moved her hand up and down it making herself look sexy to the British pilot.

"Now then are you ready for this?" Emily asked in a surly voice.

"Yeah, please fuck me!" Tracer's demanded.

"Not yet." she teased as she rubbed the tip of the plastic cock against her girlfriend's wet pussy. "What am I?"

"Mistress, please put it into me!" Tracer begged.

That made the ginger smile and she slid the plastic cock into her stretching her out making her cry out in pleasure as the trusting began. The face of experience great pleasure that Lena put on made Emily smile as she continued her trusting deep into her girlfriend's pussy. Her back arched as the plastic cock invaded her deeply with each trust. Her body begged for more and her hips pushed back against the cock trying to get more pleasure.

Looking up she no longer saw Emily but Widowmaker fucking her with a raw blue cock. Her mind buzzed.

"No, Emily.." Lena muttered.

 _'Love Widowmaker… you love Widomaker… you are her slave…'_ a voice said in her head.

"Ah, noooo….." Tracer moaned as she shook her head but her mind began to change. "Mistress."

In the dungeon Widowmaker picked up her pace and soon came into Tracer's pussy before letting her go causing white cum to spill onto the floor.

"A good few more hours will make you fully mine." Widowmaker said before walking out of the dungeon.

OOOOO 4 hours later

Widomaker looked at the soils of her victory. Tracer, now dressed in a yellow/ orange full body spandex suit with black sections over her pussy and breasts and a hole where her belly was. The back of her suit was open with a tattoo of an orange and black widowmaker on her back showing her loyalty to her mistress. Her legs where encased in thigh high heeled running boots with cuffs around her ankles that had a ring on both sides. She had similar cuffs around her wrists and a metal ringed collar around her neck that had her name on it.

"Well mistress?" she asked.

"Very nice, you tidy up nicely my little slave." Widowmaker said as she walked up to the brit and kissed her on the lips. "Who shall we brainwash next?"

Tracer smiled with an evil smile.

OOOOO **Part 2 submission of Mercy.**

Dr. Angela Ziegler groaned as she woke only to be blinded by a light pointed at her. She tried to cover her eyes but the sound of chains alerted her to something that was wrong. She looked up to see her hands in metal shackles. Looking down she saw herself on a birthing bed, something she never expected to see. Her legs where tied to the stirrups holding them in place, she tried to move but nothing happened. She then tried to call out but she discovered a plastic ball in her mouth preventing her from talking.

Looking around fast, a familiar figure then approached, she mentally smiled as she saw Tracer walk up to her. But was surprised to find the British pilot wearing nothing but latex elbow length gloves, and thigh high heels with cuffs around her ankles and wrists. Walking up to her she then got to her knees leaned in and began to lick the Swedish doctor's pussy lips making the good doctor moan.

'Wha… what is she doing?' Mercy asked as she felt the pilots tongue explored her pussy.

Tracer continued licking the doctors pussy with her newly pierced tongue. Her pussy nectar was delicious making her tongue explore more. As she licked the pussy Mercy began to try and move in her restrained position. She tried to get out of her pedimented but was unable to as she was fully tied to the bed. As the licking continued Mercy just sighed as the licking was not only pleasurable but relaxing despite the shocks of electricity she got from it.

Just then Tracer stopped and stood before walking away. She came back a few moments later with a trolley with several items on it. Some where phallic while others where quite clearly needles. The pilot then picked up a ribbed purple plastic cock and gave it a good licking making it all wet and dripping with saliva. She looked to Mercy which a seductive smile making her eyes wide and shaking her head knowing what she was about to do. Lena then moved up and knelt in front of her before sliding the cock into the doctor's pussy making her yelp and thrash in her restraint's.

She masturbated yes but this with Tracer, scared her. Mercy knew that the British pilot was a lesbian but this… this was something she couldn't put her finger on. Her hips began to move as the lesbian moved the plastic cock in and out of her, just then another figure came form the shadows making her eyes widen even more. A naked Widowmaker stood in front of her and stroked Tracers head as she continued moving the cock in and out the Swiss pussy.

"Angela." she said. "My dear, welcome to my lair."

Widowmaker moved round to the back of the bed and moved her hands round and lightly squeezed her breasts. Mercy yelped as her tits where being squeezed making her thrash even more. The sniper could only smile with an evil lustful smile. She then placed a capsule onto her tongue before pulling the gag off and placing her lips onto the doctors lips. Wide eyed she swallowed something that was forced into her mouth. As soon as she did her body felt like it was going to melt with the heat she was feeling.

"Ahhh ugmfff." she moaned before she was gagged again.

She then realised that the dildo stopped moving looking down she then saw Tracer handed a set of headphones and a blindfold to Widowmaker. She slid them on and Mercy heard a female voice as soon as the headphones where on.

 _'Obey… Amélie… Widowaker… she is your mistress… she is your lover… you are a slave… you are nothing…. Obey her…'_ it said.

The blue sniper then walked around as Tracer picked up an anal bead stick and slid it onto Mercy's ass making her squeal. Widowmaker then picked up a small ring with the style of a spider. The top part of it was open with a needle pointing upwards. She then picked up a small needle and placed it to the side of Mercy's nipple. Smiling she then pushed the needle into her nipple making her cry out in pain and pleasure while thrashing slightly. She then slid the needle end of the ring into the hole before closing it giving her her first piercing.

Mercy whimpered as Tracer continued to masturbate her with the toys she had as Widowmaker did the same to Mercy's other nipple. She cried out as pleasure and pain sparked through her making her body shake. The sniper then knelt next to Tracer and readied another needle pressing it up against Mercy's clit. The medic felt and grunted shaking her head desperately but this was ignored as the needle was pushed though the bud making a hole before sliding a spider like piercing though it.

Widowmaker then stood and slapped her dick against Tracers cheek. Smiling the pilot took the long dick into her mouth making the eat stick wet before sliding it out of her mouth. Tracer then removed the dildos before putting them on the trolley and walked away with it. The sniper then slid her cock into the medic making her squeal in pleasure and shudder making Widowmaker smile.

"My my, did you just cum?" she asked as she began to trust into the medic. "Well, punishment is in order later, right now time for you to get pregnant."

Mercy just moaned though the gag as the cock slid in and out of her slowly but with increasing speed. The blue cock moved in her as her velvet vice walls where wet enough to make it slide in and out of her with ease. She had sex before but no like this, this was eroding her like crazy, her mind felt that she was becoming someone else. She didn't mind it and that was the most troubling. Her mind was changing to that of a submissive woman the kind she hated. But the pleasure, the voices where calming to her, it relaxed her as the change happened to her.

She felt like she fell into a pit with a light at the bottom, she opened her arms to be embraced it's light. All she felt was pleasure, just pleasure the change was complete. She was a slave now. Widowmaker began to move faster and faster with each thrust making her grunt and making mercy moan in pleasure, pure absolute pleasure. That sound was like music to her, the medic had fallen who would be next? She picked up speed faster and faster before cumming into the Swedish doctor making the two moan in pleasure and satisfaction.

 **Next part 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok to all readers, please do not ask to update all the time i have other projects going on and writing smut like this takes time. so please be paient**

 **Part 3 the hacking of Dv.a.**

The Korean gaming Idol, Dv.a moaned as she woke up to find herself in a dark room.

"Eh? Mwoya? (What the?)" she said as she looked around.

Her suit was still on but her hands and ankles where chained so that she was in an eagle spread position. The chains held her tightly preventing her from moving them. A table was next to her for some odd reason but she paid it no mind.

"Ugh Ige mwoya? (What is this?)" she called out.

But then the tapping of heals sounded in her hears and she looked forward. A woman dressed in latex nurse outfit approached. Her head was covered in a white latex hood with a red ballgag in her mouth. Her blond hair was tied in a ponytail that came out of the back of the hood. She also had elbow length white latex gloves with the red cross on the top of them. For leg wear she had a pair of thigh high heeled boots in white latex.

The woman walked up to Dv.a and set a tray down onto the table and Hana noticed the items on it. Just then another woman came up, one the Korean Idol knew well.

"Widowmaker!" she yelled in English. "Let me go you ttong jogag (piece of shit)"

The blue sniper just laughed out loud. "Do you ting your in any position to make demands?"

The woman in white said nothing as she picked up a cloth cutter. A laser that was too weak to puncture skin, but it would fell like a little heat on the body. She brought it up to Dv.a's body suit collar and brought it down cutting the suit in half.

"Mwoya?" she asked again as her body suit was cut in half.

A 5 inch cock fell out of the bottom making the gamer blush and cry out in shame.

"Aniiii (No)." she cried while Widomaker smiled.

"My, my. Another futa? I'm amazed that she managed to keep that in hidden in that suit."

looked away in shame. The woman in white took a hold of the cock and began to massage it gently making the Korean Meka pilot moan.

"Ani." she said as the cock hardened.

"I never expected another futa to be with my slaves. This is going to be fun, humm maybe you can be my second in command."

"Second in command for what? Ahhh." said as lube was placed on her cock.

"Why my dear, a mercenary force. You, me and all the other women we faced or allied with in the past. We'll become mercs for the most part. I then intend to open a school, a school of bondage, a school of slaves. Anyone who we capture, we'll sell to the highest bidder. But I'll keep you all to myself."

"You're mad." said.

"Maybe, but nothing will stop me."

"Ahhh!" cried out as the white latex clad woman slid the cock into her mouth.

While the gamer and sniper where talking the woman removed her ballgag in order to suck on the Koreans cock.

"Ha, my my this slave is eager to get started." Widowmaker said with an evil laugh and smile. "But she didn't do her job. Punishment is required later, right now..."

Widowmaker walked up to the gamer and proceeded to rip her clothing off making her as naked as the day she was born.

"Ahhh." was all said. "Whh why..."

"Liquid latex." the sniper said as she stroked the head of the white latex clad slave. "This one recently developed it, it acts like a second skin. Like a flexible armour for us and you are the tester."

just moaned as her cock was being sucked by the latex clad woman. She felt shame brew inside her. This was something she was born with and only her family and doctor knew. She was a virgin, in all sexual ways. Inside her was a war for shame and excitement. Amélie looked on with amusement as the blond sucked on the cock. The cock was now fully hard as such the blond then slide her fingers into the gamer's pussy. That made her squeal as the two fingers slid into her virgin pussy. As she did so she withdrew the cock out of her mouth and took in in her latex covered hand and began to stroke the shaft.

"My my, you seem to be a virgin. But you seem to be well versed in pleasuring yourselves." she said with a German accent. "Mmm I love young blood." she said she she licked the cock before sliding a finger into the hole at the top.

cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as she came spraying all over the blond who quickly opened her mouth to get a taste of the cum. She caught some in he mouth and swallowed it.

"Mmmmmm, delicious." she said before pulling her gag back on and standing.

She the pulled the reaming pieces of clothing off the pro gamer.

"You made me cum why?" asked but all she got was a stroke on the chin by the woman who made her cum.

Widowmaker just said nothing as she watched the scene unfold with an evil smile. The blond then removed her gloves and brought up a metal bucket with place stuff inside it. She placed it in front of before she picked up a syringe and tapped it a few times. Turing to the gamer she then approached and injected the syringe into both her breasts. She cried out in pain as her breasts began to expand until they where natural DD's.

"Wha… what have you umphhh." she tried to say but the blond put a ball into her mouth preventing her from speaking then tied it round her head.

"Ummphh…" complained but couldn't do anything.

The blond then picked up two DD breast shaped cups and placed them onto her the gamers breasts then picked up a flexible cup similar to the middle strap of panties. She placed it onto the gamers pussy, cock and brought it up behind her ass fitting it between her ass cheeks. The blond then dipped her hands into the bucket before bring her hands out which where covered in a shiny black liquid. She then placed her hands onto the gamer's belly and began to move the liquid around her.

winched as the cold gel like substance touched her skin. The blond occasionally dipped her hands into the bucket to get more and cover the teen's body in the substance. Soon it covered her from neck to toe. After she was done the blond disappeared before coming back with the liquid washed off her hands. She then slid her gloves back on before turning to the table. As she did this Hana could feel the liquid hardening fast. Soon it became like a second skin as Widowmaker said, it felt nice, natural and less restrictive then her normal combat suit. Looking up the woman then held a needle in hand and a silver open ring. She knew what it was.

She pushed her breasts outwards making the blond and Widowmaker internally smile. The blond removed the breast cups and set them on the table before placing the needle next the Meka pilot's nipple. The two looked at each other and the pilot nodded. The blond slid the needle into the nipple making wince in pain but not cry out due to the gag. The ring was then fitted into her nipple, the same as then done to her other nipple, belly and pussy lips. The blond then walked away with the bucket and table before coming back with a blindfold and headset.

"You have been willing." Widowmaker said as she moved around to face her ass. "But, I need obedience but this has been modified to that you'll be dominate like me."

nodded and didn't resist as the blindfold was tied around her head then the headphones came on. As it did Widowmaker stroked her cock against the freshly pierced pussy. She was already we fro the pleasure she received during the piercings and cock and pussy fondling. The cock slid into the Korean teen with ease and her cherry popped. Blood came out of the hole but just a bit before the sniper then began to move. It was easy to do so.

moaned in pleasure as she was slowly being fucked in her now none virgin pussy. She grew accustom to the pain and invading object, it was different to the dildos she was used to but the raw fleshy feel was too good to ignore. Her hips moved in time with the snipers movements, with each trust the sniper did her ass jiggled. The former virgin's pussy was tight and it felt amazing to the sniper.

The voice from the headphones relax her and the pleasure she felt, with each thrust she felt the pleasure of becoming a woman. The latex skin she wore enhanced her pleasure senses and she was falling deeper and deeper into the depravity that Widowmaker wanted. Her mind altered and the pleasure filled her up completely. Her cock was rock hard and she wanted to stoke it badly. A soft and then found it's way around the rock hard cock and began to stroke it and fast. The hip movements from the sniper as well as the jacking off could feel her limit approach fast.

'Ahh yes yes, my love yes!' she cried out in her mind.

The movements increase before the sniper came inside her. The heat of the white cum filling he made the Korean idol cum from both her cock and pussy. She spayed cum all over the floor in front of her making the sniper smile.

OOOOO

looked at her new outfit. Blue latex high heeled boots garter and cup-less corset with blue elbow length fingerless gloves. She also had four black triangles tattooed on her cheeks. Her large breasts and cock hung out with pride, she felt no shame in showing them off any more but a sort of pride showing the off.

"Like your new body?" Widowmaker asked.

"Yes, I love it. But I feel we need a new one to make sure the slaves stay in line. Symmetra is the best choice. She's very strict." said turning to her lover.

"Indeed." widow maker said with a smile.

 **Part 4 Symmetra's fall**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n, I'm going to try and make Symmetra autistic (aspergers since that is what she most likely is given her actions and personality.) but I cannot promise anything. Also sorry for the delay so that's why this chapter is short**

 **Symmetra's fall**

walked up to the rest of the hanging members of the heroes and smiled.

OOOOO

The Indian architect slowly awoke before she found herself staring at a light above her.

"Wha…." she muttered before slurping sounds met her ears.

She looked up to see her naked body and her former colleague sucking on her cock. Her face turned bright red. The Korean idol looked up and smiled as her tongue moved up and down the thick shaft.

"Ahhh." Satya cried out. "Stop please…." she moaned.

"No." said as she continued to lick the shaft moaning as she did.

She then took the cock in had and began to jack the shaft slowly at first then fast. Her latex covered hand made the Indian feel good. The texture of the material and the softness of it made her moan out loud. Hana smiled before she kissed the tip of the 6 inch cock before sliding it deep into her mouth. Satya moaned as the tip of her cock was deep inside the Korean's mouth and throat. Deep throat, came to mind as this happened and she tried to move. But she just heard rattling of chains, looking up she could see her wrists in chains. She could only moan as she realised that her ankles where also chained.

began to move up and down the cock as fast as she could wanting more slurping the Indian cock as she went. As she sucked one of her hands was at her pussy and began to finger herself and play with her pussy rings. Her own cock was rock hard but she waited to use it on the Indian architect. Satya cried out in pleasure and annoyance at this, this was too chaotic for her liking. Her mind buzzed as she tried to register the sensations she was feeling. The emotion's she was feeling, too chaotic, not orderly but felt right. She was confused, so confused about this sensation. It felt good.

"Hanna stop this please… I ... I cannot take it!" Satya begged. "Ahhhh..." she cried out.

Her pussy juices and sperm then came out. smiled and drank the white liquid with ease.

"Mmmmm tasty," the Korean idol said liking her fingers.

"Please… no moree…." Satya begged.

"Don't you want order in the world?" asked getting her attention.

"Y...yes but… I..I.." she muttered but moved in and kissed the Indian girl on the lips.

"Don't worry, you can. But you must join us first."

"Why?"

Widowmaker then entered and looked down at Satya with a smile. "So that you can crate a world of order."

The blue sniper then unzipped the lower part of her bodysuit and a cock came out making the Indian architect look at it in fear. But she didn't have much of a chance to complain as the cock was shoved into her mouth. The sniper smiled as slid a blue condom on then placed her own cock at Satya's lower mouth and slid it in making her yelp. She moaned as the two began to move their hips forcing their cocks into her. She began to gag with widowmaker's cock in her mouth, she thought of biting down but for some reason she couldn't, her mouth betrayed her. Her tongue moved around the cock in her mouth.

"Ahhh good." the French futa smiled as she moved her hips forcefully.

Satya had no choice but to suck on the cock. As she did a woman in white latex cam up with a tray in hand. She didn't see what was on it but set it to one side, the woman then picked up what Satya clearly knew as a piercing device. The woman then set it onto her nipple and the Indian architect tired to shake her head but the sniper held her head in place while thrusting. The woman the pulled the trigger on the device making Satya cry out as the woman then inserted a nipple bar into the hole. She then did the same to her other, then her belly button, then her clit. Each time the needle went into her she not only cried in pain but pleasure.

Her mind buzzed with this sensation, it was strange, disorderly but felt right like it belonged. The cock in her throat began to move faster as was the cock in her pussy. The mix of pleasure and pain made her mind buzz like no tomorrow. She enjoyed it and that made her very confused. How could something that stir so many chaotic feelings inside? Widowmaker then came into her throat forcing her to gag as she drank the white milk inside of her.

When the sniper withdrew her cock some of the sperm came out of her mouth and fell onto the floor.

"Ooooo w… why…?" she asked in a daze but neither Widowmaker or answered.

withdrew her own cock and slid off the condom, she then placed the open end into her mouth and tipped her head back drinking her own cum. Once she did she then looked at Saya with a smile and a wink. Just then the Indian's mouth was then forced open by a plastic ball being forced into her mouth. She had no choice but to open and accept it into her mouth. She was then blindfolded and headphones where put over her ears making and Widowmaker smile.

"She'll be one of us soon." said.

"Indeed she will." Widowmaker said as she walked round and slid her cock into the Indian's pussy.

Satya grunted into the gag as she was son getting fucked again, this time it was raw.

"Ahh this feels so much better." the blue sniper said as she thrusted into the Indian architect.

As this happened just watched with a smile and stroked her cock. She licked her lips as she slowly stroked it in time with Widow's thrust movement. The two began to moan as they began to move slowly at first with sighs and pleasured sounds. The two moved faster and faster in time with each other. As they did Widowaker grabbed onto 's collar and pulled her in and locked lips with her. The two wrapped their tongues around each other as the sniper fucked the Indian as hard as she could. As they made out Amile took 's pierced nipple and pulled it making the Korean Idol brake the kiss moan out loud in pleasure.

The mix of pain and pleasure shot though her like lightning and she came. Her cum landed on Satya's legs and hips before she fell to her knees. As she did Widow pushed her lightly back onto the floor. She then used her high heeled foot to move her cock from side to side.

"Naughty girl, cumming before I do." she said.

"Sorry mistress, but I felt so good." defended.

"No sorry's about it. I'll punish you later." Widowmaker said as she came into Satya.

OOOOO

Satya looked at herself in the mirror after the brainwashing was done. She wore a latex variant of her original outfit but with her breasts hanging out of the outfit. A glowing blue chain connected her nipple rings together which she got after the brainwashing. She also had her robotic arm replaced with a black latex like one that made her arm look as if it was in a black latex glove. Her body was changed to help her mistress and now she could. She turned to see strapped to a bed with a dildo inside her pussy which vibrated making her wiggle and move. But she couldn't do anything due to the gag in her mouth.

But she could see a strap around the Korean's cock preventing her from cumming. As she watched Widomaker then came up.

"Well, who would you like to do?" she asked.


End file.
